The Fountain's Necklace
by BlueStarfire
Summary: Zelda has been suffering insomnia lately. When she takes a breather outside, what will happen?
1. Hallway of Green

Hallway of Green

After listening to music, I put my iPod on the dresser, next to my bed. I face downwards and waited for it. I waited and closed my eyes. I'm restless, I can't sleep. My senses were to hyperaware for me to fall asleep. I _want_ to sleep, but it seems like my body won't comply with my needs. I turn over so I can stare up at the ceiling. The Triforce painting reminds me of home, and two other people. I don't want to think about that right now though. I sit up and stare at the door. Why not? I feel like a prisoner here anyways, and I bet that going back to bed isn't going to help me anymore. I stand up and take a sweater so that way I'll prevent sickness to add to my misery. I open my door and turn towards the direction of the garden. As I walk in the hallway, the green lights come on one by one, sensing movement. It gave the hallway a creepy feeling, I always thought that green was evil…as I look back, the lights I went past turned off. I stare at the light beside me, and regret it. My eyes stung as the light burned its way through it. These were no ordinary lights, I remember that in my palace we had these lights, holy lights. Though, I guess motion sensing holy lights where more modern so of course Hyrule wouldn't have it. I recover from the pain and keep on going. I shrug at the thought. Makes sense.

The door to the garden is infront of me but just when I was about to reach for it, a sense told me to stop. I stop and look back. The lights go out completely. Then I see it, faint green lights coming from the left hallway. I curse in my head. I completely forgot about the Hands coming around at midnight to see if any intruders entered the premises. If they find me, they'll ask me questions and what I want the least is to have to explain to Crazy or Master Hand my dilemma. They'll do anything!...Now that statement can have its ups and downs. For all I know, for dinner, they'll put a drug in my drink and I'll immediately be knocked out. Or even worse, when I'll unconsciously take the drug, somebody will take advantage of it. I shudder at the possibilities. The lights go on. SHOOT! Ok, think Zelda…*light bulb* Why didn't I think of it before? I used Farore's Wind to transport myself close to the door, but outside.

Ok, a bit of a close call. Wait, floating hands can't make footsteps can they…..? I shrug at the thought and continue in the general direction of the garden. As I come closer to it, a gateway comes up. It's like a white archway with vines interweaving and covering over it. I look at the roses that decorate the arch and smile. I always loved blue roses. I gently touched it, and smelled it. Ahh, so pretty and delicate, I laugh at myself and keep on going. And finally, I've reached it.

The garden is like a maze within a maze, with hedges acting as walls and vines falling out from above, it's a truly amazing sight. The hedges itself is as tall as a house, so you can't cheat by looking over it. The reward for reaching the heart of the maze was a beautiful fountain that left me breathless every time I came. Almost nobody ever found the way to the fountain; it seemed to accept me though. Everyone else complained that they never got to see it, and when they come with me, the fountain stops calling me and it seemed to disappear. The maze changes every time someone comes, and the fountain has only ever called to me. I don't know of anybody else who has ever seen the fountain. With a bounce in my step I enter the maze.


	2. The Maze

_With a bounce in my step I enter the maze._

A strong wind coming from my right made me shiver. That's what always happens before it sings. As I hear the tune, my eyes shut close and I listen. I love coming here; it always puts my mind at ease. The song has this soft feeling to it, like it tugs you to it, leading you inside…

/

As Zelda closes her eyes, her breathing becomes soft and the chilly wind doesn't even register in her mind. It's like she's sleepwalking, but in more of a sense that she knows where to go. The song is no ordinary song, it's a song meant to lead others to their doom. But the person who made this maze intended no harm. It was a man who lived his life sailing the seas, always up for adventures and sinking pirate boats. Then one night in the ocean, he heard it. A soft melodic tune that tugged at him making him want to come closer and hear it more clearly. The song had the effect of lulling a person to sleep and leading you to its source. The source however was a maiden damned to be a prisoner who can breathe underwater but can't interact with others unless they drown. Day after day she remains in her chains in the bottom of the ocean, singing her heart out and trapping anybody within her range. When the man in his sleep dived into the ocean, she held him down there until he barely had any more air left in him. A silent death. She looked down at her chains, other men and women were down there suffering as she had been all these years. She looked at the man she held in her arms and placed a hand over his heart and saw it. The man opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked at him, and decided that he may live. But before he left her, she gave him her necklace that had the melodic power she used to capture everyone. And she told him this:

"This necklace has the power to make the people around hearing range lulled to sleep and come toward it. I've decided to let you live because what I felt in your heart was pure. For people whose hearts are pure, the song will not take to their doom. But be careful with it, don't let it fall in the wrong hands, make it have a protective barrier around it so that people won't use it to harm others…as I have done."

And with that, she put it in his hand, and she dies. After the event, the sailor quickly went to shore and thought of a way so no one can be harmed by it. He had a friend who was a magician and asked him to work on the song and made it so it only plays for those who have pure hearts, and the magician also made the unique maze. He made the maze built around a fountain, and the sailor dug a hole in the center of the fountain and put the necklace there and put cement on it to secure it won't get stolen or used for wrongdoings. After the sailor died, the necklace did something odd to the fountain; it made it a magical fountain and transformed it. It made it into a fountain where, when you drink from it, it gives you a wish. But for people who don't have pure hearts, it gives them their worst nightmare.

/

As the melodic song comes to an end my heart sighs in content at hearing the song. I open my eyes to see the magical fountain again, only to find someone else relishing the last few notes of the song.

"You can come here too?"

The prince in obvious shock to see someone else here whirls around and sees me.

"Z-Zelda..yes, I can come here, if I'm a nuisance, I'll leave…"He made a move to the exit which was behind him.

"N-no! Marth, come here…" he moved over to me, eyes searching my face for any signs of discontent.

"I quite like staying in your company…" I blushed. I looked at him. He smiled at me and I felt reassured.

"Since when have you been coming here?" I asked him. I was curious to know how he entered, and find some answers as to what is in common between us and being able to enter the maze and find the fountain.

"Last week, I had a rough time from Link. Due to…" he looked away from me "…certain reasons, and so I got frustrated and came upon this maze." He turned away from me and looked at the glowing fountain. I was so tired and confused and that's when the song reached my ears it didn't seem too long until I opened my eyes at the end of the tune and saw this…" he gestured at the fountain "it took my breath away, its beauty…"

I can see how it's mesmerizing, the aura it makes, like the northern lights, but even brighter. The fountain's water was a crimson red. And the fountain itself was snow white, like it's been recently polished to its full potential. Such contrasting colors made you stare at it for long periods of time, that's the thing. It's so mesmerizing, it's dangerous. The fountain had little markings all over it, making it seem exotic and beautiful. And the thing is, is that those markings glowed different colors of the rainbow. It's too surreal.

"Yes, but understand that even beautiful things like that can be dangerous." I cautioned him. He looked thoughtful, and replied back

"Yes, like your magic, that can be dangerous…" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I-I mean, magic is beautiful..no? And dangerous at the same time…hehe.." *sweatdrop at back of head*

"Yes, good connection." Though I can tell that's not what you wanted to say but merely a cover up. Marth quickly wanted a new topic to discuss upon and found one lingering in his head.

"And you? How did you come across this?" he asked me. The reality of it all hit my head. I haven't slept a wink since a week ago. I sighed in retrospect. Marth took it the wrong way.

"Did I say something wrong?" I looked at him. His caring colbat eyes were too much for me though, and I told him on how I wasn't able to sleep this past week. His face held concern for me and I could tell that something is going on in that head of his.

"Hmm, tell me Zelda have you heard the story about this fountain?" I blinked. There was a story? I shaked my head.

"Come over here." He took my hand and leaded me towards the other side of the fountain. I blushed, his hand felt so right in my hand. Like a perfect fit. We crouched down and laid on our backs, and looked up underneath the fountain. It was then that I saw it, in another language it read the story about this fountain and what was inside it that held its secret to the enchanting song that leads us to it.


	3. A Confession

_Marth began reading it._

/-/

When I finished telling Zelda the story, I couldn't help but take a glance at her. Her beauty…it was unparalleled. How can one compare her to a summer's day? The answer: her radiance shines even in the darkest places, her smile brings warmth into my body, and everything comes alive when she's near. Though I can tell that her insomnia leaves her restless, her eyes seems to want to close, but I guess she can't help but stay awake. She has to get some sleep or else it will affect her matches…it's a wonder that she still did good this past week, but that won't hold on for long…

"Marth?" When she says my name in that voice of hers, my heart skips a beat. I come back to reality and I realize something. My hand was stroking her face. My eyes widen and I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment and I take my hand away from her cheek. But she holds my hand. She leads my hand to her heart, by this time I bet that I was blushing scarlet, but I never took my eyes off her. It was when I felt her rapid heart beating that I knew what she wanted to tell me. My eyes dawned in realization and I looked at her again, this time seeing her in a whole new light.

"Marth, I've always wanted to be with you. Will you let me fall for you?" she asked me. I could never remember another time where I felt happier. I caress her face and comfort her.

"Yes, I too have had feelings for you." She smiled, and oh goddesses, it was like the whole placed illuminated from her radiance. "But," I continued, "what about Link?" her face took on a serious one, and she replied with no hesitation.

"I don't love him, he'll understand." If only she knew what happened between me and him though…

"Zelda…" I inquired "Yes?" she replied.

I sighed. "Not like that." I looked at her again and tried to make my face serious, she stared at me. "The reason I came about this place was because I was restless. And the reason I was restless was because of Link, as you already know." She nodded, and I sighed again. "The reason was because I told Link that I loved you." I looked at her again and her expression was so caring and kind, I continued. "When I told him that, all hell broke loose from him. He called me the worst names he could think of and I can surely bet that they were names Hyruleans would only comprehend. He then challenged me to a duel, and he said that whoever wins gets you. That confirmed my suspicions, he loves you too Zelda." I looked at her again and see that her face was clouded with worry. "I told him to not do it, it will only get worse, but he insisted 'Fight me like a real man.' He said. At the end, I won and as I told him, it made things worse. He threatened me that if he ever saw me again he'd kill me without the safety settings installed in our next duel." The look on Zelda's face was pure horror; it didn't suit her at all. Then her face changed.

"I have a plan." She got up from our spot and looked at the fountain. I got up with her and immediately caught up with her mind.

"A wish?" I asked her. My brain then thought of the many possibilities. We don't know how it works, maybe it has a delay or maybe if you don't drink it right something may go wrong. Or you're only allowed to wish for certain things…endless possibilities. I repeated all these things to Zelda and she grimly nodded her head. I could tell that she was trying to work out the kinks in her brain too. I let her keep on thinking about it and my eyes wandered around the fountain. How does the water come out? The top has concrete on top and-. That's when I saw it. Letters…in English nonetheless, I told Zelda my discovery and she saw it too.

"But why isn't it glowing like the rest of the fountain?" I shrugged. She couldn't read it because if she did, then her clothes would get wet. With my height, I bended over it and read it to her.

"One must be careful of what they should desire. Because once you wish it you can't take it back. This fountain will grant any wish, and it will try to do it in the fastest way possible. Take the gold goblet found in a lose tile and fill it halfway with the fountain's water. Before you drink it, say your wish out loud. After that, you immediately drink it, and you may not leave some left over or steal the goblet. Follow these instructions, and no harm will come to you. Once the first part of the step is done, the necklace's power will weaken until the tile is restored back."

I raise my eyebrows in fascination. "Sounds pretty easy, no?" I walk towards Zelda "Well then, let's find the loos-AH!" Before I knew it I was staring at Zelda's feet. Must've tripped over…oh… "Well, finding the loose tile was easier than I thought." She laughed at my statement and helped me up. I nodded graciously and looked at the tile, with me tripping over it, it fully opened and I saw the golden goblet. I bended down and took it. The goblet also glowed like the fountain, and it had writings on it in a different language. I looked at her and she looked at me, we both nodded and went to the fountain.

"So halfway, hm?" She nods her head and I fill it halfway. I look at in the golden goblet and stare at it; it looks like a rich wine in a gold cup, for royals.

"Marth…" I look at her, and don't have time to react. In one second I was examining the goblet, the next, I'm being kissed by my one true love, Zelda. It's like we were destined to be together, our lips were perfect matches, and when I kissed her back, the true passion we held for each other was ignited. Two fiery hearts combining to equal one explosion of compassion. Chemistry can't understand what types of atoms or compounds or mixtures it created, nothing can ever duplicate it, it just was meant to be. Her hands roamed in my hair, my neck, my face, making sure this wasn't a dream; this was real. I put the cup aside on the fountain and touch her face and hair, so soft. Softer than the silkiest silk, hair that belongs to Zelda, and in the future, to me too. I was about to tell her to marry me, to forget about Link, forget her worries, to live with me in Altea, and be happy, but a sharp object held itself to my neck and Zelda not noticing this, kept on kissing me, until his voice rang out with anger.

"STOP!" Zelda's eyes opened and it was then that she saw me having a knife on my throat and Link putting pressure on it and drawing blood. I coughed but immediately regretted it because then I couldn't stop the extra pressure I involuntarily made for the knife to cut me even deeper.


	4. The Necklace

_I coughed but immediately regretted it because then I couldn't stop the extra pressure I involuntarily made for the knife to cut me even deeper._

/

I looked at Marth's neck, there was a stream of blood going down and staining his shirt. He couldn't do anything because Link held his hands together behind him in what seemed like a tight grip. I looked behind him and was shocked to see what I found. Link was staring at the blood and was smiling evilly to himself; he looked as if he himself was the devil, enjoying Marth's pain. I couldn't take it anymore and my anger lashed out at Link.

"LINK! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" he looked at me with a smirk

"That's the point." My blood ran cold, he didn't plan to truly kill him does he? I conveyed my thoughts to him but all he did was make a cutting motion on Marth's neck. Marth was clearly in pain, but he couldn't cry out, if he did, the knife would surely kill him. By this time my eyes were making tears and my vision was blurry as I heard Link laugh and mumble something into Marth's ear. I saw Marth's eyes widen and he hissed a short retort back at him, I could tell Link was offended because the next thing he did was pure evil. He twisted Marth's wrists and this time Marth did cry out loud making the knife plunge even deeper, and it was surely the point of no return. Link cried out hysterically.

"Stop it Link, enough! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Link looked rather thoughtful for a moment then when he was done thinking he replied with an answer that had me shuddering.

"I want this scoundrel dead, the Triforce's power all mine, and you, I especially want you." Marth's eyes now held tears; I could tell the pain was unbearabale.

"Stop looking at him! It's not like you're suffering!" I was aghast at how stupid he was.

"I love him Link, and if he's in pain, so am I! Now get some sense into yourself and come back to reality! Marth is bleeding in your hands, I'm in pain, and all you want is death and power in your hands and me! Now I don't know about you, but this sounds seriously wrong to me! What happened to you Link!" It's like you've completely changed now that Marth confessed about loving me.

"What happened to me? WHAT _HAPPENED_ TO ME? I fell in love, Zelda! Is that such a crime?"

"It's a crime to want somebody dead; and you past the point of no return, Link. Your hatred is fueling your actions! You're never going to get what you want!"

"Oh yea?" I saw jealousy and rage mix in his eyes as he stared at me. In one motion he let Marth go, and ran to the fountain. Ignoring Link completely after he released Marth, I ran to his side just in time to save him from hitting his head on the ground.

"Thanks," he mumbled and coughed again. Blood came out. His face look disgusted. I helped him up. I then remembered Link, and looked at him just when he had the golden goblet in the air.

"I wish that Marth will die, Hyrule will fall, and Princess Zelda to be at my side," Link looked at me "forever." He brought the goblet down to his lips. Marth was about to sprint and tackle Link. But I stopped him.

"ZELDA! HE'S GOING-"

"No, remember?" Link drank all of the water in one go. Marth looked crestfallen as he looked at me. I smiled at Marth.

"He has no pure heart." Marth and I both look at Link as I said this, and it was in that exact moment that Link turned into _it._

Marth made a face. "Ew…worst nightmare?" I laughed.

"Yes, Link never did like cockroaches. They always scared him and sickened him knowing that they'll live without their heads for a while."

I looked at Marth again and caught him staring at me. Marth smiled one of those handsome smiles that put makes my heart sigh in content. He made a "wait one second" gesture with his finger and walked over to Link-err-the cockroach and kicked it out of sight.

He was doomed to wander around the maze to no avail at seeing anyone or anything ever again. Rather suits him.

Marth comes back to me and leads me in front of the fountain and kneels on the ground. Butterflies are in my stomach…is he-?

"M-Marth?" He makes a gesture with his finger meaning "Shh" and takes my hand.

He looks up at me and I meet his cobalt eyes, his gaze softened into a heartwarming one. My heart immediately raced. He kissed my hand.

"Zelda…" He breathed on it and looked up at me "will you marry me?" I smiled at him, feeling lightweight and carefree, I didn't have a single second thought as I replied my answer to him.

"Yes." I exhaled breathlessly. He smiled and sweeped me off of my feet and held me bridal style. I felt safe and comforted in his arms. It seemed like the fountain was celebrating too, because the room illuminated even more and everything looked like a spectrum of colors as Marth and I kissed. It was so perfect, almost like a dream. When we were done I looked at his neck. My eyes widened.

"Marth…"

"Yes, my lovely bride-to-be?" he laughed

"Your neck…it's healed." He didn't seem to be surprised and shrugged instead, giving the matter a rather unimportant feeling to it. I smiled.

"It's the fountain's doing…" It was then that he looked serious.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?" I giggled at him, he looked so handsome…

"_Your_ neck…" I looked at him funny.

"What about it?" I touched my neck and my eyes went wide. There was something around it. I hopped down from his arms and studied it even more by unclasping the chain.

"It's a golden shell and it looks like you can open it…" I opened it in the middle, then all of a sudden, the air around us seemed to sing.

"It's the tune…the tune from the maiden in the sea…" He looked back at the necklace "interesting, it won't make me go to sleep anymore, how about you?" I shake my head.

"It seems to have lost its power. But it's such a lovely tune, may I keep it?" I look up at him and try to sway him a little. He just chuckles and carries me up bridal-style to the mansion.

"As you wish."

/

After Zelda received the necklace with the tune, she had it sing her to sleep and she never had insomnia again. Zelda and Marth got married after the Smash Tournament ended and Zelda currently lives with Marth in Altea with their two children Elocin, a girl who looks a lot like her mother and has her beauty and charms, and Xavier who also looks very much like his father and inherited his blue hair and good looks. The couple is loved by their people saying how nice they are and they make such a good team for themselves and for Altea and Hyrule. The necklace, along with the sword of Anri are passed down through the generations, both heirlooms.


End file.
